Never a Monster Again
by Sam deLittle
Summary: He didn't want to be a monster again. She was there to make sure he wouldn't be. Gwevin. Extreme spoilers for Ep. 4 of B10:AF .


So was I the only one who absolutely SQUEALED with delight at the last B10:AF episode? GOD. EPIC. Just epic epic epic. And the Gwevin was insanely amazing. Those two have officially earned a spot in my heart. Which is why I've written this short little ficlet for them. Just a little one-shot after the episode. (Did I mention how epic it was?!)

Enjoy!

* * *

The silence in the car would have been uncomfortable if it hadn't been filled with Ben's soft snoring. The teen had dozed off in the back of Kevin's Camaro, and Gwen couldn't exactly blame him. It was extremely late – nearly 3:30 AM. The three had been out late tracking down Kevin after his run-in with Argit and Vulkanus. Then there had been the issue of repairing the Rust Bucket to the point where they could tow it back to Grandpa Max's trailer park. Needless to say, even with Humongasaur's help with the heavy lifting, the process had taken quite awhile. Now, Kevin was driving them back to Gwen's house where Ben would be staying the night. (Gwen had pulled a very clever lie on her mother in order to stay out so late.)

Gwen didn't want to stare at Kevin, especially after their ordeal that night. He had been captured and chained by Vulkanus, forced to absorb energy-charged tantenite at an exponential, and dangerous, rate. He had been shaken by the experience, to say the least. Feeling soft warmth in her hands, Gwen recalled how she had reached out to touch his crystallized face, praying and hoping that she could somehow heal him. That she could somehow chisel away the rock that masked the true Kevin.

And somehow, she had.

Broken and exhausted, he had collapsed, embracing her, much to her surprise. But she didn't push him away. No, she couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of relief and joy at the feeling of his warm body against hers. He was human again, he was the Kevin she knew he could be. The Kevin that had changed for the better.

"How are you feeling?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence that lingered between them. She spoke softly, as not to wake up Ben.

"I'm fine," he said in his characteristically stern tone. Somehow, Gwen had gotten to used to Kevin's attitude, and knew that he wasn't mad at her. That was just the way Kevin was.

"I'm glad…everything worked out," she said, struggling to get the words out. She was blushing slightly – she didn't exactly know why.

"Me too," he gave a small smile, and Gwen felt elated, even at this smallest hint of joy. She remembered the smile the two of them had shared after she had helped him to his feet – it had been a long one, but hardly uncomfortable. She had wanted to look into his face, no longer crystallized and hardened, but soft and gentle, for as long as possible, just to remind herself that he was okay. He was back. He hadn't reverted to what he—

She stopped herself and turned away, ashamed for thinking back to five years ago, when Kevin had inadvertently transformed into the horrible beast combination of Ben's omnitrix aliens.

"Gwen?" He glanced at her, concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said suddenly, but she couldn't help it. Tears were coming to her eyes and her voice was cracking. "I-I'm fine."

The car slowed, and Kevin pulled off the road and put the car in park. "You don't sound fine."

Gwen was angry at herself for thinking of Kevin the way he was back then. He was different now. But tonight, he had almost reverted back to the way he was. A monst—

She stopped herself again. No! How could she think that? How could she see him as a monster? He was a scared young man, chained to the floor, crying out in agony, asking for release, praying for redemption. He needed her and Ben more than ever, and all she could think of was how he had looked like a monster. How he had _been_ a monster…

"I-I'm really fine!" she said, turning to him. This had been a mistake, as tears had been falling down her cheeks for awhile. "Keep driving, it's late…"

"I'm not starting the car until you tell me what's wrong!" he said, frowning at her. "So either you spill or we're sitting here."

Gwen didn't want to say what was on her mind. It was embarrassing and humiliating, but more so, it was hurtful. She didn't want Kevin to know what she had been thinking, at the risk of hurting him. He had been trying so hard to change – she could tell. "I just…I just was scared tonight. When I saw you like that."

Kevin frowned. "I was scared too. I thought I'd never change back. I thought I'd be stuck like that…" He looked down at his hand and clenched his fist, as if remembering his mutated fingers from so many years ago. "I thought I'd be like I was before."

Gwen looked up at him, surprised that he had been thinking the same thing she had. He looked away, and she couldn't help but put a hand on his shoulder. Her thumb touched his flesh, exposed due to his torn shirt, and his shoulder twitched slightly. "I remember, when my mutated form wore off, I thought I'd been given a second chance." He shook his head. "I don't touch energy anymore. And it was a long time before I trusted myself to absorb matter. I was scared, no, terrified, that I'd become a monster again. I almost did, tonight."

"Kevin, I—"

But before Gwen could finish, she was wrapped in Kevin's arms. He had embraced her fully, his nose buried deep in her hair, her chin resting comfortably on his shoulder. He whispered to her: "Thank you for saving me…"

She felt tears coming to her eyes again, and she wrapped her tiny arms around his back, holding him back. She felt his chin move slightly, and a slight choke from his throat, and she realized that he too was holding back tears. "I don't want to be a monster again…" he choked, and she shook her head.

"You never will be."

* * *

Yeah, so this fic was kinda "what-the-crap"ish. :( Sorry! But I really wanted to write something for them after that AMAZING B10AF episode yesterday. So here you are. Some random fluff.


End file.
